The Rose (YunJae Version)
by asroyedian
Summary: Jaejoong yang nasibnya selalu kurang beruntung, tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang keluarganya.../Saya selalu bad di Summary, Sebaiknya langsung dibaca saja/YunJae/MinJae/HanChul/Heechul GS/Incest/Rated T untuk chapter awal/Chapter 2 sudah update !
1. Chapter 1

**THE ROSE (YunJae Version)**

**Cerita ini adalah adaptasi dari drama yang saya tonton dulu waktu saya masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, judulnya sama dengan fanfiction ini yaitu The Rose, kalau nggaksalah drama itu antara tahun 2002 dan tahun 2003. Maaf, saya memosting fanfiction baru disaat Scenes From a Memory masih belum selesai. Jujur ya, saya sedang tidak ada inspirasi untuk melanjutkan fanfiction tersebut hehe mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi saya baru bisa melanjutkan FF tersebut. Entah kenapa di tengah tugas-tugas sebagai mahasiswa teknik, saya pengen bikin fanfiction kayak gini wkwkwk**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho**

**Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin**

**Jung Yeon Hee**

**Tan Hangeng**

**.**

**Oke sebenarnya nanti masih ada cast lain, masih banyak hehehe tapi saya cantumkan cast utama yang masih di otak dulu. Btw saya masih pemula, jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan hehe**

**Selamat membaca !**

* * *

Aku teringat akan sesuatu hal. Aku ingat ketika aku masih berumur 3 tahun, aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat cantik. Seorang wanita yang cantik dan membuat orang lain tergila-gila padanya. Ia terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin memelukku.

"Jaejoong…" panggilnya padaku dengan suara lembutnya.

"Jaejoong.. kau Jaejoong kan ? Kemarilah Joongie sayang.." panggilnya lagi padaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, yang jelas dalam penglihatanku. Ia terlihat cantik sekali, senyumnya juga indah sekali.

Seseorang yang aku temui di masa lalu, siapa dia sebenarnya ? Siapa sebenarnya wanita cantik itu ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ceritanya seharusnya dimulai dari sini. Saat ini aku berdiri di tengah keramaian. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Hampir semuanya berpasangan, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak. Dan terlebih lagi, semuanya memakai payung, dan hanya aku yang tidak. Aku membiarkan tubuhku tersiram oleh hujan gerimis. Aku mendongakan kepalaku ke atas. Memandang langit yang saat ini terlihat mendung dan redup, sama seperti diriku saat ini. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, umurku 18 tahun. Hari ini benar-benar hari sialku. Aku baru saja diputuskan hari ini. Aku menyukainya hampir 3 tahun lamanya, tapi pada akhirnya, aku masih saja diputuskan. Apakah karena aku sedikit gemuk ? Atau karena aku seorang laki-laki ?

Aku masih memandang langit yang mendung dan membiarkan diriku diterpa gerimis. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari kesialanku. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Jaejoong ! Lama tidak bertemu ! Apakah kau masih mengenalku ?!" Sapa seseorang yang berlari ke arahku, ia kemudian memukul keras bahuku, aku tersadar dari lamunanku kemudian memandangnya yang terlihat tersenyum senang karena bertemu denganku, benarkah ? . Ia memakai payung berwarna kuning. Aku mengenal orang ini. Ia adalah temanku saat aku duduk di bangku SMA, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Hey hey, apakah kau masih ingat padaku ? Aku Baekhyun ! Byun Baekhyun! " Katanya padaku lagi, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, menunjuk dirinya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku kemudian aku tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ah ya ya.. Baekhyun.. aku masih ingat" Kataku padanya masih sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Jaejoong-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Baik-baik saja bukan ?" Katanya padaku masih dengan disertai senyum cerianya. Ya, aku mengenal Baekhyun sedari kelas 1 SMA. Ia memang pribadi yang ceria dan menyenangkan, juga ramah kepada semua orang.

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak..

"Hahhh tidak baik, Baekhyun-ah.." Jawabku padanya, kali ini tidak disertai senyuman. Aku tidak mood untuk tersenyum.

=o=

Aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di sebuah café dekat tempat kami bertemu tadi. Aku terduduk dengan wajah yang menunduk, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku menghela nafasku sejenak sambil menyeruput sedikit teh yang tadi aku pesan.

"Apa !? Kau diputuskan ?! Bagaimana bisa ?!" Teriak Baekhyun kaget yang menyebabkan orang-orang di café menatap aneh ke arah kami berdua.

"Baekhyun-ah, tenang sedikit.." Kataku pada Baekhyun yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Aku sedikit tidak enak dengan pengunjung café yang menatap kami risih.

"Maafkan aku.. tapi bukankah kau berpacaran dengannya selama setahun ?" Tanya Baekhyun kepadaku dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya. Terlihat mengerikan di mataku.

Aku menelan ludahku gugup. Kemudian menaruh cangkir teh yang aku pegang ke meja di depanku.

"Iya, memang benar satu tahun lamanya.. tapi dia bilang padaku, dia sedang mempersiapkan ujian masuk Universitas.. dan kami tidak saling kontak satu sama lain.." Kataku dengan sedikit muram. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, masih sambil menatapku. Aku menghela nafasku, kemudian melanjutkan bicaraku..

"Aku ingin sekali bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menunggu sampai ia diterima di Universitas, dan kita bisa bersama lagi….tapi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia malah memutuskanku begitu saja… " lanjutku.

Baekhyun menatapku iba, sepertinya ia merasa kasihan padaku..

"Kau sangat sabar Jaejoong-ah.. jika itu adalah aku, aku tidak akan bisa sepertimu" Kata Baekhyun padaku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian berdua ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi padaku. Aku tahu, ia sedang penasaran sekarang. Aku menopangkan daguku di toples kacang yang disediakan oleh café.

"Dia menyukai wanita lain, dan wanita itu sangat cantik.." kataku pada Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan sudah berdandan.. dan menata rambutku seperti ini.." lanjutku sedikit malas.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk lesu mendengar ceritaku, kemudian ia memegang bahuku dan menepuknya pelan. Aku tahu maksudnya, ia hanya ingin sedikit menangkanku. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku menghela nafasku..

"Tadi, bahkan ia membawa pacar barunya saat ia memutuskanku.." Lanjutku.

Baekhyun kemudian melotot tidak percaya..

"Tidak bisa dipercaya ! Brengsek sekali dia !" Kata Baekhyun emosi yang lagi-lagi membuat para pengunjung café menatap aneh ke arah kami berdua.

"Kau tidak butuh orang seperti itu Jaejoong-ah, di luar sana pasti ada seseorang yang seratus kali lebih baik dibanding mantan pacarmu yang brengsek itu.." Kata Baekhyun sedikit emosi. Kemudian menepuk bahuku pelan, bermaksud untuk menyemangatiku.

=o=

Setelah percakapan tadi di cafe, aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun sampai stasiun.

"Sudahlah Jaejoong-ah, masih banyak seseorang yang lain diluar sana.. kau hanya belum beruntung. Jangan sedih, arraso ?" Kata Baekhyun bermaksud menghiburku. Aku tahu, banyak lelaki diluar sana.. tapi, apakah mereka mau berpasangan dengan lelaki gay sepertiku ? apakah ia mau berpasangan dengan seseorang yang gendut sepertiku ? Hahaha aku mulai pesimis, merasa tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Terimakasih" jawabku lirih dan terkesan tidak semangat. Jujur saja, omongan Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya menghiburku.

"Ehm, semangat Jaejoong-ah.. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Bye..!" Kata Baekhyun sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahku kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun tadi, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai rumah. Di jalan aku sedikit berpikir, aku benar-benar bodoh aniya ? Menghabiskan waktu satu tahun untuk menunggui pria brengsek seperti itu. Huh..

Dimana-mana aku melihat wanita cantik. Jujur saja, aku iri dengan mereka. Kalau boleh, aku ingin dilahirkan sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai pria seperti ini, apalagi dengan tubuhku yang sedikit gemuk ini. Huh benar-benar aku seseorang yang tidak beruntung. Aku ingin dilahirkan sebagai seseorang yang cantik..

_'Aku belum memberitahumu Jaejoong-ah. Tapi aku suka dengan seseorang yang cantik dan kurus'_

Aku masih ingat pernyataannya tadi. Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia masih suka dengan seseorang yang cantik dan kurus. Shit! Dia mempermainkanku. Benar-benar lelaki brengsek..

Sialan, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lebih lama lagi.

"Hiks.."

=o=

Tidak terasa sekarang aku sudah sampai didepan apartemenku yang aku tinggali bersama nenekku. Hah sudahlah, mungkin memang nasibku dilahirkan dengan ketidak beruntungan seperti ini. Lagipula aku harus segera masuk perguruan tinggi.

"Aku pulang.." teriakku dari luar apartemen. Sudah kebiasaan setiap pulang ke apartemen. Aku melepas sepatu coklat kesayanganku, kemudian aku taruh di rak sebelah pintu. Namun tiba-tiba..

"JAEJOONG-AH ! DARURATT!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakkan dan derap kaki menghampiriku dengan cepat..

"Jaejoong-ah gawat ! Nenekmu masuk rumah sakit ! Aku tidak tahu sakit apa, tapi cepatlah kau harus cepat menyusul ke rumah sakit !"

'Apa?!' kataku tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Nenekku akhirnya meninggal..

Aku kira aku tidak akan mengalami ketidakberuntungan lebih dari ini, tapi nyatanya...

Oh Tuhan, Kau benar-benar sangat kejam padaku..

Saat ini aku terduduk bersedih di depan foto almarhum nenekku, ditemani dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang menjadi tetangga kami.

"Aku kira beliau akan hidup hiks sampai seratus tahun hiks" isak seorang gadis muda disebelahku yang bernama Im Yoona, ia adalah seorang mahasiswa di sebuah Universitas dekat apartemen kami.

"Hei, orang-orang bilang bahwa manusia akan panjang umur bila dibenci banyak orang. Itu tidak benar.." Kata seorang laki-laki di belakangku.

Ya, nenekku sangat populer dikalangan mahasiswa yang tinggal di kawasan kami. Karena apartemen kami sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk mahasiswa saja. Tapi karena nenekku bekerja di Universitas itu, jadi kami dibolehkan tinggal disini. Nenekku mungkin satu-satunya wanita tua yang masih bertahan adu mulut dengan gadis-gadis remaja yang tinggal disini.

"Huaaa Nenek, aku belum menang adu mulut denganmu, sekarang aku tak akan pernah bisa menang hiks.." Kata gadis berambut pendek yang terisak di sudut ruangan. Aku sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Benar, dia memang tak pernah menang adu mulut dengan nenekku, tak heran dia berani berucap seperti itu dihadapan foto Almarhum nenekku.

"Hei Jaejoong-ah.." panggil gadis berambut coklat disebelahku, gadis cantik itu bernama Kim Taeyeon.

"N-ne Taeyeon-ah" jawabku padanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, bukankah nenekmu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki ? Kau gagal masuk Universitas, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" Tanyanya padaku.

JLEB

Pertanyaannya sungguh menusuk jantungku. Benar katanya, apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang ? Aigo, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Mungkin aku akan masuk panti asuhan saja.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawabku lirih, aku merasa tidak yakin pada masa depanku..

.

.

Tapi.. sesuatu yang besar sedang menungguku..

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong berada di dalam kamar di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama neneknya. Jaejoong terlihat sedang memperhatikan foto neneknya yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya kasar. Jaejoong sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa sang nenek, keluarga yang satu-satunya ia miliki meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Lagi-lagi tanpa disadarinya, air mata mengalir dengan tidak sopan di wajah chubby nya. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa cobaan hidup tidak pernah berhenti menghampirinya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan apartemennya. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengusap air matanya hingga tak bersisa. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong berlari ke arah pintu depan kemudian membuka pintunya.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintunya, terlihat seorang lelaki tua yang diketahui bernama Han Ajusshi, seorang penjaga di kawasan apartemen yang Jaejoong tinggali bersama neneknya.

"Ada apa Han ajusshi ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Jaejoong-ah.." Jawab Han Ajusshi pada Jaejoong, wajahnya terlihat tidak enak. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

"Siapa Ajusshi ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Han Ajusshi yang terlihat gugup. Jaejoong jadi penasaran, siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya ditengah duka yang sedang menderanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bertemu dengannya sendiri saja Jaejoong-ah.." Kata Han Ajusshi sedikit tidak enak membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung dibuatnya.

.

Setelahnya tadi, Jaejoong langsung bergegas mengikuti Han Ajusshi ke lobi apartemennya. Ia melihat seorang pria tua terduduk di kursi lobi apartemennya, Pria tua itu memakai setelan jas hitam, memakai kacamata bening, dan membawa sebuah tas hitam. Han Ajusshi menunjuk pria tua tersebut kepada Jaejoong yang kemudian dianggukan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Pria tua misterius itu diikuti oleh Han Ajusshi dibelakangnya.

"Permisi Tuan.." Sapa Jaejoong lembut. Pria itu kemudian mendongak ke arah Jaejoong kemudian berdiri. Sepertinya ia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan urusannya.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi ? " Tanya pria tersebut memastikan.

"Y-ye, saya Kim Jaejoong. Ada perlu apa Tuan mencari saya ?" Tanya Jaejoong sopan tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Jaejoong-sshi, saya sungguh minta maaf karena harus memberitahu anda di situasi seperti ini…." Jawab pria tersebut agak gugup dan tidak yakin.

"Karena apartemen ini milik perusahaan kami. Nenek anda adalah manager di tempat kami bekerja. Jadi kami mengijinkan beliau untuk tinggal disini..." Kata Pria tua itu dengan pandangan bingung. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jaejoong yang awalnya bersikap tenang kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit panik. Sedangkan Han Ajusshi terlihat mendengarkan apa yang pria tua itu sampaikan.

"M-maksud Tuan a-apa ?" Tanya Jaejoong tergagap. Jaejoong sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang pria tua ini sampaikan.

"M-maksud saya adalah.. ehm.. karena ini adalah peraturan perusahaan, jadi anda harus mengosongkan apartemen ini dalam waktu satu minggu dan segera pindah.. sa-saya sungguh minta maaf Jaejoong-sshi" Ucap pria tua berkacamata itu merasa tidak enak dengan Jaejoong kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anda ingin saya pindah ?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi memastikan. Raut wajah Jaejoong menunjukkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Saya sungguh minta maaf Jaejoong-sshi.." Jawab pria tua itu meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan semua ini. Mula-mula ia diputuskan pacarnya, kemudian kematian neneknya, lalu saat ini ia harus pindah dari apartemennya ? Astaga, Tuhan benar-benar memberinya cobaan berat.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Jaejoong-sshi.. sekali lagi saya minta maaf Jaejoong-sshi " Ujar pria tua itu lalu membungkuk kemudian cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Han Ajusshi.

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian hanya bisa menatap pria tua yang terlihat pergi menjauh. Sedangkan Han Ajusshi hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka cobaan berat bisa menimpa Jaejoong yang saat ini baru berusia 18 tahun.

"hiks..hiks…" Jaejoong menangis di hadapan Han Ajusshi yang kini tengah menatapnya iba. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak kuat lagi dengan cobaan yang ia alami. Han Ajusshi kemudian memegang pundak Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkannya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Jaejoong justru semakin menangis semakin keras sambil menutupi mulutnya menahan isakannya yang semakin keras.

.

.

=o=

Saat ini Jaejoong terlihat lesu memasuk-masukkan pakaian miliknya dan neneknya ke dalam koper. Sesekali Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, beban yang dilaluinya saat ini sungguh berat. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, sejenak melepas lelah karena sedaritadi ia merapikan baju-baju yang dikemasnya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju jendela kamar miliknya dan neneknya. Membuka tirai jendela itu, dan memandang langit yang kini menampakan wajah malamnya.

'Nenek, orang-orang bilang ketika Tuhan menutup pintu di depanmu, maka jendela yang lain akan terbuka untukmu… tetapi, semua pintuku sudah ditutup.. dan juga aku tidak melihat satu pun jendela terbuka untukku..' batin Jaejoong masih sambil memandangi langit malam dari jendela bening itu.

'Kemana aku harus pergi…' batin Jaejoong bingung.

.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan menata pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Namun ketika ia menata pakaian sweater milik neneknya, ia melihat sepucuk surat menyembul dari kantong sweater itu. Jaejoong melihat surat itu, kemudian cepat-cepat mengambil surat tersebut. Ia yakin, surat itu milik neneknya. Jaejoong sesekali membolak-balikan amplop surat itu, tidak ada tulisan apapun disana. Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Kemudian merobek amplop surat itu, lalu perlahan ia membaca kata demi kata di dalam surat tersebut.

.

.

'_**Untuk Jaejoong, cucu kesayanganku'**_

_._

DEG

Jaejoong sedikit berdebar-debar ketika membaca kata yang terletak paling atas di surat tersebut. Ternyata dugaannya benar, surat itu diperuntukkan untuknya. Kemudian dengan berdebar-debar, Jaejoong melanjutkan membaca surat milik neneknya itu.

_**'Jaejoong cucuku,**_

_**Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu tandanya aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi..**_

_**Aku sudah merasa tua saat ini Joongie, aku mempunyai firasat kalau akan mati segera.. '**_

"Hiks.. Nenek..." Air mata Jaejoong menggenang, tidak mampu menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Selama ini Jaejoong mencoba tegar menghadapi cobaannya, termasuk saat ini dimana neneknya meninggalkannya sendirian . Namun kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jaejoong membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja.

_**'Aku sangat mengerti dirimu Joongie, kau mungkin menyerahkan semua tabunganmu untuk membiayai pemakamanku..**_

_**Kau benar-benar cucu yang bodoh Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika aku mempunyai hutang yang banyak ? Huh ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? '**_

"Hiks.. Nenek.. kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh hiks hiks.." Protes Jaejoong di sela isakannya.

_**'Tapi terimakasih banyak Joongie, cucuku'**_

Jaejoong terdiam seketika ketika membaca bagian itu. Tiba-tiba air mata semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Isakannya terdengar semakin keras sekarang.

"Huaaa Nenek, tega nya kau hiks hiks hiks huaaa" Tangis Jaejoong pecah seketika, jari-jarinya meremas surat itu kencang.

Jaejoong kembali fokus ke surat itu. Mencoba membacanya kembali, pandangannya sedikit mengabur tatkala air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Namun Jaejoong tetap mencoba membacanya.

_**'Berkatmu, hari-hari terakhirku sungguh berarti..**_

_**Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku.**_

_**Kau adalah anak yang cengeng dulu pada waktu kecil.. tapi kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, Joongie..**_

_**Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu karena aku harus menutup mataku begitu cepat, meninggalkanmu sendirian.. '**_

"Hiks hiks Nenek sungguh bodoh hiks..hiks.. Kau sudah tua..hiks.. itu sudah pasti kau akan meninggal.. hiks..hiks.. Kenapa kau malah minta maaf padaku ? Hiks..hiks.."

Bahu Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Jaejoong berhenti membacanya sejenak. Menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pipinya kasar dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya meremat sepucuk surat itu erat-erat.

Sudah hampir 5 menit Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu, menangisi kepergian neneknya. Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya. Hidupnya sungguh miris, di usia yang terbilang masih muda, dia harus hidup sebatang kara tanpa anggota keluarga satupun.

"Hiks..hiks.. Nenek..." Jaejoong mengelap air matanya kasar. Ketika dirasa tangisannya sudah mereda, Jaejoong melanjutkan membaca surat neneknya. Dibuka halaman kedua dari lembar surat itu hati-hati.

_**'Dan Joongie, buka matamu lebar-lebar dan bacalah dengan teliti, aku masih memiliki satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu..**_

_**Aku bilang padamu bahwa kedua orang tuamu meninggal dunia, itu bohong Joongie..**_

_**Ayahmu meninggal karena sakit ketika usiamu masih 3 tahun Joongie, tapi Ibumu.. ibumu masih hidup Joongie '**_

'A-apa?!' Batin Jaejoong, kaget, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan neneknya di surat itu.

_**'Aku tahu kau pasti kaget.. **_

_**Karena dia ibumu, aku tidak mau berbicara hal jelek tentang ibumu..**_

_**Tapi dia benar-benar menantu yang durhaka, ia memaksa untuk pergi .. dia adalah menantu yang paling buruk Joongie..**_

_**Dia bertemu lelaki lain kemudian pergi begitu saja, dia menelantarkan suaminya dan anaknya sendiri demi menikah dengan pria lain..**_

_**Yah, aku mengakui ayahmu memang tidak pantas untuknya..**_

_**Aku tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk merawatmu, Joongie.. tapi sekarang sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain..**_

_**Joongie, kau mungkin akan sedikit terkejut.. kau mungkin mengenali wajahnya.. Kau tahu kan, artis populer, yang biasanya membintangi beberapa film dan drama.. Jung Yeon Hee ?**_

_**Dia adalah ibumu Joongie..'**_

"Mwo?! Yang benar saja ?! Aku tahu dia Nenek!" Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Neneknya disurat itu. Eommanya seorang artis terkenal ? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

_**Jika dia berbohong untuk tidak mengenalimu, tunjukkan dia surat keluarga yang aku lampirkan bersamaan dengan surat ini, Joongie.. dan biarkan dia melihatnya sendiri '**_

"I-ini benarkah ?! Sulit dipercaya, Eomma ku seorang artis terkenal ?!" Sekali lagi Jaejoong terkejut dengan pernyataan Neneknya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Eomma yang dianggapnya sudah tidak ada, ternyata masih hidup. Entah Jaejoong harus senang atau sedih, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

_**'Pergilah ke Gwangju, relasimu ada disana, Joongie'**_

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba untuk tenang menghadapi kenyataan yang mengejutkan ini.

_**'Semua mungkin akan terasa baru untukmu, Joongie..**_

_**Tapi berusahalah. Hwaiting Joongie.. !'**_

.

.

=o=

Waktu yang diberikan pria tua tersebut sudah habis. Kini aku menggeret beberapa tas besar dan koperku keluar dari apartemen yang selama ini aku tinggali bersama dengan nenekku. Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafasku. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah gedung apartemen yang sebagian besar sudah mengisi sejarah hidupku bersama nenekku. Saat ini aku sudah memilikki tempat tujuan, yaitu Gwangju. Mau tidak mau aku harus pergi ke tempat Eomma ku berada. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di bus yang menempuh perjalanan menuju ke Gwangju. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk naik pesawat kesana. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela bis, kedua mataku melihat jalan yang dilalui bis yang aku naiki ini. Aku sedikit berpikir, entah aku harus senang atau tidak dengan kenyataan ini. . Berdasarkan apa yang nenek beritahu di surat, sepertinya Eomma ku bukan orang yang baik. Bagaimana jika dia tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia melahirkanku ? Bahkan jika aku memberikannya surat yang diberi Nenek. Bagaimana jika dia bahkan belum pernah melihatku ? Aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu…

"_Jaejoong.. kau Jaejoong kan ? Kemarilah Joongie sayang.." _

Seketika ingatanku kembali pada waktu itu. Beberapa waktu lalu, saat aku masih kecil. Sekarang itu mengingatkanku siapa dia sebenarnya. Wanita yang cantik bak bidadari itu. Mungkinkah dia Eomma ku ? Kalau benar dia Eomma ku, mungkin dia tidak seburuk apa yang Nenek ceritakan. Karena, dia pernah menemuiku satu kali. Lagipula, aku tidak punya tempat untuk pergi sekarang.

Tidak terasa bus ini sudah sampai di perhentian terakhir. Aku terlihat satu-satunya penumpang yang masih tersisa di bus ini. Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku, kemudian mengambil beberapa tas besar dan koper yang aku bawa. Ini banyak dan berat sekali ! Aku sedikit kesusahan sewaktu mengangkatnya. Aku pun turun dari bis yang tadi aku naiki, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan terminal bus. Aku sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena tas dan koper yang kubawa.

Sewaktu aku berjalan, aku melihat seorang paman berkacamata berjalan melewatiku, sontak aku memanggilnya. Jujur, aku tidak tahu dimana letak alamat rumah Eomma.

"Tuan, maaf mengganggu anda…" Ujarku sedikit terengah, merasa lelah akibat tas dan koper yang kubawa.

Paman itu sontak terhenti kemudian menatapku.

"Bisakah anda membantu saya ?.." Ucapku, kemudian aku mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada di dalam saku celanaku, paman itu memandangku yang sedikit kesusahan ketika mengambil kertas yang berada di dalam saku celanaku.

"ini.. bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke alamat ini ?" Tanyaku padanya, kemudian memberikan kertas yang tadi aku ambil dari saku celanaku. Paman itu kemudian mengambil kertas yang aku berikan kemudian membacanya.

"Bukankah ini rumah Jung Yeon Hee ?" Tanya paman itu padaku. Sontak aku menganggukan kepalaku pertanda iya.

"Wah, aku adalah fans nya.. aku suka sekali menonton film-filmnya.. apakah kau ingin meminta tanda tangannya ?" Tanya Paman itu padaku.

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu.." Jawabku sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aku adalah relasinya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, maka dari itu aku…" Kataku namun perkataanku terpotong oleh Paman itu.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu.. maafkan aku, bukannya aku mengataimu gendut dan jelek.. tetapi Jung Yeon Hee.. semua anggota keluarganya tampan dan cantik,, kedua anak lelakinya benar-benar tampan.." Kata Paman itu. Perkataannya sungguh menusuk, aku tahu aku gendut, tapi tidak perlu kan berkata hal seperti itu.

Paman itu kemudian berjalan menjauh, aku pun berlari mengejarnya walau sedikit kesusahan.

"Tolong, Tuan… bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke rumah Jung Yeon Hee ?" Tanyaku sedikit memaksa.

Paman itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku, aku kira kau mau pergi kesana karena ingin melamar sebagai pembantunya.. tapi menjadi pembantu di rumahnya benar-benar sangat sulit.. Banyak sekali ruangan di rumah itu, dan banyak sekali mobil.. bahkan jika kau hanya membantu membersihkan mobilnya, aku tidak yakin kau sanggup melakukannya.." Jelas Paman itu panjang lebar. Aku sedikit ternganga dibuatnya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan paman itu katakan.

"Tidak.. tidak.. bagaimana aku bisa kesana ?!" Tanyaku memaksa dan sedikit emosi. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan paman ini sungguh aku ingin menghajarnya saat ini.

"Kau akan lebih cepat sampai jika kau naik mobil, akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika berjalan kaki.." Jelas paman itu padaku.

"Lalu aku harus mengambil jalan yang mana ?" Tanyaku padanya, jujur aku membutuhkan informasinya.

"Kau jalan saja lurus ke arah sana, jalan lurus.. kemudian kau akan sampai dirumahnya.." Kata paman itu sembari tangan kanannya menunjuk salah satu jalan. Setelah menunjukkan arah padaku, Paman itu langsung pergi. Cih.. aku mendecih sebal dengan kelakuan paman itu, kenapa tidak daritadi ia memberitahu arah menuju rumah Eomma.

.

.

=o=

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, berambut brunnete, berwajah tampan, berkulit coklat, dan matanya ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam. Pria itu terlihat mendengus sebal memandang mesin mobilnya yang berasap. Mobil sport berwarna biru miliknya mogok di tengah jalan. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia menelpon seseorang, berharap seseorang itu membantunya. Kedua matanya yang tertutupi kacamata hitam itu memandangi jalan. Tiba-tiba..

Ngeeeng…

Sebuah motor sport berwarna abu-abu itu melintas di jalan sepi itu, Pria itu tahu siapa yang mengendarai sepeda motor abu-abu itu, terlihat dari rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan menjuntai panjang.

"Yah ! Jung Changmin !" Teriak Pria berkacamata itu kencang, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh si pengendara motor sport itu yang diketahui bernama Jung Changmin.

Jalanan itu sungguh sepi, banyak pohon-pohon dan rumput liar tumbuh, karena kawasannya di daerah pegunungan. Pria itu kemudian melihat ke seberang, disitu terlihat rumahnya yang besar terletak di seberang tebing.

Pria itu kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Yah! Jung Heechul ! Aku sekarang berada di jalan tebing dekat rumah…."

Ya, dimana Jung Changmin ? Tadi dia meninggalkanku disini aisshh…."

"Aisshh kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan !" Ucap pria itu kesal lalu mengacak rambut brunette nya, kemudian menendang bemper mobil sport miliknya.

.

.

=o=

Saat ini Jaejoong terlihat kesulitan mengangkat koper dan tas miliknya dikarenakan jalan yang naik.

'Astaga, aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan belum sampai.. berapa jauh lagi aku harus berjalan ?.. Aku lelah sekali.. benar-benar jauh..' keluh Jaejoong kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Jaejoong terus berjalan, mencoba menepis rasa lelahnya yang sudah menderanya. Saat sedang berjalan kesusahan karena harus mengangkat koper-koper miliknya. Terlihat seorang pria berkacamata, berambut brunette, dan berperawakan tinggi itu berjalan melewatinya. Sontak Jaejoong berlari berusaha mengejar pria itu.

"Permisi Tuan.. apakah anda tahu dimana rumah keluarga Jung ?" Tanya Jaejoong sopan. Pria itu sempat terhenti ,namun pria berkacamata itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia malah langsung pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sontak berusaha mengejar pria itu walau sedikit kesusahan.

"Hey Tuan ! Aku bertanya padamu ! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab ?!" Seru Jaejoong kesal masih sambil berjalan, pria itu lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukannya. Pria itu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju rumah besar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka otomatis, kemudian pria berkacamata itu masuk. Ketika pintu gerbang itu ditutup, Pria berkacamata itu melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Pria berkacamata itu diam saja, namun ekspresi Jaejoong menunjukkan rasa kesal yang tinggi.

"Weeekk !" Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pria berkacamata itu. Bermaksud mengejek pria itu.

.

Setelah itu Jaejoong segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia kemudian melihat seorang pria tua, dan ia pun berniat bertanya pada pria tua itu saja.

"Ajusshi, apakah Ajusshi tahu dimana letak rumah keluarga Jung ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Keluarga Jung ?" Kata pria tua itu. Kemudian menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu menatap pria tua itu risih. Kemudian pria tua itu menunjuk ke rumah besar yang tadi dimasukki oleh Pria muda berkacamata tadi.

"Apakah kau tidak lihat disana ada tulisan 'Jung' ?" Ujar paman itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian melihat kea rah pria tua itu tunjukkan.

"Oh ya ! Benar ! Kamshamnida Ajusshi !" Jawab Jaejoong merasa berterimkasih kepada pria tua itu. Pria tua itu hanya menatap heran Jaejoong yang kemudian berlari menuju pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Jung tersebut.

.

'Astaga, pria aneh itu masih disini..' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati kemudian menggembungkan pipi chubby nya.

"Hey, kau tidak sopan sekali.. aku bertanya padamu, kau malah pergi begitu saja !" Seru Jaejoong merasa kesal kepada pria di depannya. Namun pria berkacamata itu malah pergi masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak menghiraukan amukan Jaejoong padanya.

"YAH ! YAH ! Kau pergi kemana ?! YAH !" Marah Jaejoong yang tidak dihiraukan oleh pria tampan berkacamata itu.

Jaejoong kemudian menatap pintu gerbang tinggi itu. 'Bagaimana caraku masuk ?' Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Namun tiba-tiba pria tua yang tadi memberi arah pada Jaejoong menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung menatap pintu gerbang yang sangat tinggi itu. Pria tua itu kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

"Hey nak, sangat berbahaya apabila kau berniat memanjat pagar ini.." Ujar pria tua itu sambil terkekeh. Jaejoong kemudian mempoutkan bibir merahnya menanggapi gurauan pria tua itu.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang padaku jika kau ingin masuk.. " Ujar pria tua itu meyakinkan.

"Memang anda siapa ?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku adalah penjaga rumah ini.. semua orang memanggilku Lee Ajusshi.." Jelas pria tua tersebut ramah. Kemudian pria tua itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana nya, sebuah remote. Kemudian pria tua itu memencet salah satu tombol di remotenya. Dan terbukalah perlahan pintu gerbang itu.

"Aigooo.. terimakasih banyak Lee Ajusshi !" Kata Jaejoong sembari membungkukan badannya. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah itu, tidak lupa juga dengan koper dan tas besar miliknya.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pelan pintu besar bercat putih di hadapannya. Perlahan ia masuk ke salah satu ruangan di rumah besar itu. Jaejoong terperangah kagum, seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang besar dan semewah ini. Satu ruangan saja sebesar ini, apalagi seluruh rumahnya, pikir Jaejoong. Pandangan Jaejoong terlihat mengelilingi rumah ini. Namun Jaejoong tidak sadar, tidak hanya ia sendiri yang berada di ruangan ini. Jaejoong kemudian memandang seseorang yang terduduk di kursi piano di ruangan tersebut. Rambutnya panjang hitam hampir se punggung, wajahnya tampan, dan badannya sangat tinggi. Awalnya Jaejoong mengira bahwa pria itu adalah wanita, namun perkiraannya salah ketika melihat wajah pria tersebut.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membawanya kemari ?" Tanya pria berambut panjang itu ketus. Pria berambut panjang itu diketahui bernama Jung Changmin. Ia terlihat menatap Hyung nya, si pria tampan berkacamata tadi yang kini tengah membuka jaket cokelatnya.

"Jangan tanya padaku ! ia mengikutiku sampai kesini, bagaimana aku tahu ?" Jawab pria tampan berkacamata itu tak kalah ketusnya.

Jaejoong sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ? Wajahnya terlihat menunduk memandang lantai marmer itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apakah benar ini rumah milik Mrs Jung Yeon Hee ?" Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Aku tahu ! Kau pasti salah satu fans Eommaku, kan ?!" Teriak pria berambut gondrong itu, Jung Changmin dari kursi piano nya, menunjuk tidak sopan ke arah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu bercat putih itu. Changmin berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, Kemudian Changmin mengeluarkan tongkat bambu lalu mencondongkan ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat ketakutan, reflek ia berbalik dan menutupi matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Andwaee bukann.. aku bukan fans !" Teriak Jaejoong ketakutan atas sikap Changmin padanya.

"Lihat ekspresimu ! Kau pasti seorang fans fanatic yang tidak normal ! Kau bahkan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan ! Mengaku saja !" Ucap Changmin masih mencondongkan tongkat bambunya kearah Jaejoong.

"Bukaann.. aku bukan seorang perempuan, aku laki-laki !" Ujar Jaejoong tidak terima.

Namun kemudian seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang menghampiri mereka berdua. Wanita itu memakai pakaian yang cukup merepotkan dengan selendang dan gaun panjang yang dipakainya.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya wanita cantik itu pada Jaejoong yang masih terlihat ketakutan atas sikap Changmin.

"Aku mencari Mrs Jung Yeon Hee.." Jawab Jaejoong sembari menatap kedua bola mata wanita itu.

"Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau adalah anak dari Mrs Jung Yeon Hee, kan?" Tanya wanita cantik itu menebak kemudian cepat-cepat dianggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ya..aku anak dari Mrs Jung Yeon Hee.. aku membawa surat keluarga, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu.." Ujar Jaejoong kepada wanita itu, kemudian cepat-cepat ia mengambil surat keluarga itu dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"Lihat ! Disini tertulis bahwa aku adalah anak dari Mrs Jung Yeon Hee !" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menunjuk-nunjuk surat yang tadi ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil surat yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong kemudian melihat dan membacanya, begitu juga Changmin yang kini terlihat penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut. Changmin sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Jaejoong adalah salah satu saudaranya.

"Tidak mungkin, lihat.. ia bahkan sangat gendut.. tidak mungkin kalau ia ada hubungan darah dengan kita." Ujar Changmin frontal.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya wanita itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong !" ucap Jaejoong lantang.

"Kim.. nama margamu Kim ?" Tanya wanita itu kemudian dianggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Kemudian pria tampan berkacamata itu menghampiri mereka bertiga yang tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi, kau pasti adalah anak dari Kim Youngwoong. " Kata pria tampan berkacamata itu.

"Benar, itu adalah ayahku !" Seru Jaejoong sembari menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Yun, kau telepon Eomma sekarang.." Suruh wanita cantik itu pada pria berkacamata itu.

"Kau pasti anak Eomma dari suami ketiganya." Kata wanita cantik itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan wanita di depannya.

"Ketiga ?" Gumam Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Wanita cantik itu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi gumaman Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Kita semua memiliki ayah yang berbeda.." Jelas wanita cantik tersebut. Jaejoong hanya menatap wanita cantik itu kaget.

"Suami yang berbeda ?" Tanya Jaejoong merasa kaget atas perkataan wanita cantik tersebut.

"Aku adalah anak dari Eomma dan suami Eomma yang pertama, namaku Jung Heechul.. Sedangkan pria berkacamata di sebelahku adalah anak dari Eomma dan suami kedua Eomma, ia bernama Jung Yunho.. sedangkan dia adalah Jung Changmin, anak dari suami keempat Eomma." Jelas wanita cantik itu yang kita ketahui sekarang bernama Heechul.

Jaejoong hanya menatap mereka bertiga tidak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kau tidak perlu kaget, semua selebritis sudah biasa seperti ini, dan ini seharusnya menjadikan Changmin sebagai adikmu." Jelas Heechul sedikit terkekeh dengan ekspresi kaget Jaejoong.

"Kau.. adikku ?! Aku tidak pernah memiliki adik sebelumnya !" Kata Jaejoong antusias sembari memandang Changmin dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Jangan melihatku dengan wajah chubby mu !" Ujar Changmin ketus sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamar pribadinya.

Yunho pun hanya diam kemudian ia ikut pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Heechul, ia berniat untuk menelpon Eomma nya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan ini.

Kini tersisa Heechul dan Jaejoong saja.

"Kau jangan tersinggung, cara bicara Changmin memang begitu.. ehm, apakah kau haus ? Kau mau kopi ?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong disertai senyumannya yang cantik.

"Tentu saja… hehe jika itu tidak merepotkan.." Ujar Jaejoong berbinar pada Heechul.

"Tidak kok. Oh ya, dapur ada di sebelah sana.. kau pergi dan buatlah beberapa.. aku tidak suka memakai gula terlalu banyak, dan aku mau tambahkan sedikit creamer.." Ujar Heechul panjang lebar, kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Heechul padanya. Heechul melangkah menjauh menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut dengan angkuh, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang ternganga, merasa tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Heechul.

Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah hidup Jaejoong dengan keluarga barunya yang 'aneh' ini ?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Jadi bagaimana ? Hehe mau dilanjut atau tidak ? Jika mau dilanjut, tolong berikan review ya.. kalau kira-kira review nya dikit, saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Hehehe tapi kalau yang berminat banyak, saya akan dengan semangat melanjutkan fanfiction ini.**

**Review anda benar-benar menambah semangat menulis saya **

**Oke, Asroyedian undur diri dulu !**

**Salam anak metal \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ROSE (YunJae Version)**

**Cerita ini adalah adaptasi dari drama yang saya tonton dulu waktu saya masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, judulnya sama dengan fanfiction ini yaitu The Rose, kalau nggaksalah drama itu antara tahun 2002 dan tahun 2003. Maaf, saya memosting fanfiction baru disaat Scenes From a Memory masih belum selesai. Jujur ya, saya sedang tidak ada inspirasi untuk melanjutkan fanfiction tersebut huhu nunggu mood ngumpul dulu. Entah kenapa di tengah tugas-tugas sebagai mahasiswa teknik, saya pengen bikin fanfiction kayak gini wkwkwk dan sepertinya fanfiction The Rose ini akan update rutin deh (semoga) XD , karena saya belum ada mood buat lanjut Scenes From A Memory yang disebabkan karena FF tersebut rada berat dan saya harus mikir kerass buat lanjutinnya wkwkwk**

**Ucapan terimakasih buat sahabat saya di dunia per FF an, mbak Selena Jung dan SodariBangYifan yang udah kasih semangat nglanjutin FF ini.. huhu T_T *terharu* juga yang kemarin udah review minta lanjut, diriku berterimakasih sekali ternyata ada yang menginginkan FF ini lanjut, maaf nggakbisa balas review satu-satu, tapi yang jelas saya berterimakasih sama yang udah dukung ff ini :')**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho**

**Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin**

**Jung Yeon Hee**

**Tan Hangeng**

**.**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, drama, comedy, family, dan yang jelas incest.**

**Oke sebenarnya nanti masih ada cast lain, masih banyak hehehe tapi saya cantumkan cast utama yang masih di otak dulu. Yang ngga doyan Yaoi alt+F4 aja nah *ngakak*. Btw saya masih pemula, jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan hehe cukup ah basa-basinya hehehe**

**Selamat membaca !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya . . ._

"_Kau jangan tersinggung, cara bicara Changmin memang begitu.. ehm, apakah kau haus ? Kau mau kopi ?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong disertai senyumannya yang cantik._

"_Tentu saja… hehe jika itu tidak merepotkan.." Ujar Jaejoong berbinar pada Heechul._

"_Tidak kok. Oh ya, dapur ada di sebelah sana.. kau pergi dan buatlah beberapa.. aku tidak suka memakai gula terlalu banyak, dan aku mau tambahkan sedikit creamer.." Ujar Heechul panjang lebar, kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Heechul padanya. Heechul melangkah menjauh menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut dengan angkuh, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang ternganga, merasa tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Heechul._

_Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah hidup Jaejoong dengan keluarga barunya yang 'aneh' ini ?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Jaejoong hanya berdiri terdiam. Ia baru saja datang dari perjalanan jauh, dan memakan cukup banyak tenaga. Namun apa ? Perlakuan mereka bertiga sungguh diluar dugaan. Tidak ada keluarga seperti yang diharapkannya. Baru datang, sudah disuruh seperti pembantu, begitu pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun berjalan menuju dapur yang tadi sudah ditunjukkan oleh Heechul. Ia menurut saja sewaktu disuruh Heechul untuk membuat kopi, ia tidak ingin membuat kesan buruk di depan keluarga barunya. Jaejoong pun mengambil mesin pembuat kopi di lemari dapur tersebut. Namun sungguh, ia tidak tahu cara membuat kopi dengan alat itu. Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Biasanya mesin-mesin pembuat kopi seperti ini memerlukan biji-biji kopi. Namun, Jaejoong melihat sekeliling dapur dan tidak menemukan biji kopi. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mencari biji kopi di lemari lain di dapur. Namun ketika ia berniat membuka salah satu pintu lemari tiba-tiba..

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Seru seseorang dari pintu.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Reflek ia menutup pintu lemari itu, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pria tampan tinggi berkacamata hitam, yang kita ketahui tadi bernama Jung Yunho. Yunho berjalan dengan angkuh kearah Jaejoong yang kini merasa ketakutan karena dipandang bak seorang kriminal oleh Yunho.

"A-aku membuat ko-kopi.." Ujar Jaejoong tergagap, merasa takut dengan pandangan mengintimidasi Yunho.

"Jangan sentuh barang milik keluargaku.. aku masih belum memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku.. " Ujar Yunho dingin dan terkesan angkuh, tanpa berekspresi sedikitpun. Ia menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya secara terang-terangan pada Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi tadi, Nona Jung Heechul itu.. dia.. menyuruhku untuk membuat kopi.." Ujar Jaejoong takut-takut. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, merasa takut dengan perkataan Yunho barusan.

"A-aku datang kesini untuk membuat beberapa cangkir kopi, a-aku melihat disini ada mesin pembuat kopi.. ta-tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya.. hiks..hiks dan aku ti-tidak menemukan biji kopi dimanapun… hiks hiks a-aku tidak tahu cara membuat kopi hiks.." Ujar Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil menangis terisak, ia merasa keluarganya sungguh mengerikan. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Yunho ? Namja itu hanya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menangis tanpa ekspresi apapun. Ekspresi wajahnya sejak tadi masih sama, dingin dan angkuh. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang kini menangis di depannya karena tidak bisa membuat kopi. Yunho berjalan semakin mendekati Jaejoong masih dengan ekspresi angkuhnya, kedua tangan besarnya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana jeans yang dipakainya.

"Eommaku sudah datang.." Kata Yunho singkat kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak di ruangan dapur.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Jaejoong pun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi 5 cangkir kopi, ia keluar dari dapur dengan mata sembab habis menangis. Jaejoong berjalan keluar dapur kemudian berbelok untuk menuju ke ruang tengah. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Yunho yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok putih itu.

"Kau lama sekali.." Kata Yunho dingin kemudian melipatkan tangannya ke depan. Yunho lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya, saat Yunho pergi ke ruang tengah, segera saja Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa nampan berisi 5 cangkir kopi. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat gugup karena akan bertemu dengan Eomma nya.

.

.

=o=

.

.

Jaejoong pun menuruni tangga menuju ke ruangan tengah tadi. Dapur di rumah itu memang terletak di lantai 2. Di ruangan tersebut, Yunho, Changmin, dan Heechul sudah menunggunya. Changmin terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih itu, berniat menunggu Eomma nya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berumur 40 tahunan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, wanita tersebut masih tampak cantik di usianya yang sudah terbilang tidak muda lagi. Wanita itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya kearah Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di depan tangga yang baru saja dituruninya.

"Masalah.. masalah.. Kau mempunyai anak yang lain ternyata.." Ujar Changmin sarkatis pada Eomma nya yang masih berjalan angkuh.

"Jangan bercanda ! Bagaimana mungkin aku punya anak yang lain ?!" Marah Mrs Jung pada Changmin, kemudian membuang mantel nya pada Changmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Dia bahkan membawa kartu keluarganya kemari.." Ujar Changmin sembari berjalan mengikuti Mrs Jung. Mrs Jung hanya memandang angkuh Changmin. Changmin mendecih sebal kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mrs Jung ke sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Huh, aku memang jatuh cinta beberapa kali. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan berapa jumlah anak-anakku.." Kata Mrs Jung dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Datang kesini dengan surat keluarga palsu, kemudian mengaku sebagai anakku.." Lanjutnya dengan nada sarkatis.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk memandangi cangkir-cangkir kopi yang dibawanya. Perkataan Mrs Jung barusan sungguh menusuk hatinya, hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Seorang Ibu yang ia harap mau menerimanya saat ini sedang menyindirnya habis-habisan. Mata Jaejoong mulai memerah menahan tangis, ia merasa terluka dengan perkataan wanita yang ia anggap Eomma nya.

"A-aku tidak berbohong pada siapapun.." Jaejoong yang sedaritadi terdiam menunduk kini mulai angkat bicara, ia bahkan berani menatap kedua mata eommanya yang saat ini memandangnya remeh.

Mrs Jung terperangah melihat wajah jelas milik Jaejoong, Mrs Jung kini memasang ekspresi kaget. Kemudian perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Kini Mrs Jung tahu siapa Jaejoong. Namun kemudian ia kembali memasang ekspresi angkuhnya.

"A-apakah nenekmu tahu kau disini ?" Tanya Mrs Jung pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri menatapnya.

"Nenekku meninggal dunia…" Kata Jaejoong, kemudian menangis terisak. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Kapan ?" Tanya Mrs Jung singkat.

"Hiks.. minggu lalu.. beliau meninggalkan surat untukku dan memintaku mencarimu.. hiks.." Jawab Jaejoong masih sembari terisak.

"Apakah kita memerlukan tes DNA ?" Ujar Yunho sarkatis, kemudian ikut duduk di sofa besar itu bersama Changmin dan Heechul.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Dia pasti pasti sudah ditukar oleh suster sewaktu bayi.." Kata Changmin mengejek sembari terkekeh meremehkan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandang Changmin tidak percaya, sebelumnya, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa direndahkan seperti ini.

"Kalian berdua berhenti mengejeknya, dia tidak akan mengerti." Kata Heechul angkat bicara sembari tersenyum angkuh pada Jaejoong yang masih dalam keterdiamannya.

"Semuanya diam !" Bentak Mrs Jung kepada ketiga anaknya, seketika mereka bertiga diam. Kemudian Mrs Jung kembali menatap Jaejoong masih dengan pandangan angkuhnya. Jaejoong kini merasa takut dipandangi seperti itu oleh . Mrs Jung kemudian menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong. ia sendiri merasa bingung sendiri dengan semua ini, ia terlihat sedang menahan emosinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang berada di depan sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Changmin, Yunho, dan Heechul. Kemudian dengan cepat mengambil gunting yang biasa digunakan Changmin untuk membuka bungkus snack nya.

"Eomma, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!" Protes Changmin. Namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Mrs Jung . Mrs Jung kemudian dengan cepat berjalan kearah Jaejoong sambil membawa gunting yang berwarna silver milik Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam melihat yang berjalan kearahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Mrs Jung sedikit menjambak rambut panjang Jaejoong, kemudian memotongnya asal menggunakan gunting milik Changmin. Jaejoong sangat terkejut ketika rambut hitam panjangnya tiba-tiba dipotong dengan brutal oleh eomma nya sendiri. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dan menerima perlakuan ini. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Ia tidak mengira akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh keluarganya. Tidak puas hanya dengan satu sisi, kemudian Mrs Jung memotong rambut di sisi yang lain, ia memotong rambut Jaejoong hingga benar-benar pendek. Sedangkan Changmin, Yunho, dan Heechul menatap antusias eomma nya yang sedang memotong rambut Jaejoong, menurut mereka ini tontonan yang menarik. Setelah itu, Mrs Jung kemudian membuang gunting itu ke lantai marmer di ruangan tersebut, kemudian menata rambut Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya.

"Lebih baik.." Kata Mrs Jung menatap angkuh pada Jaejoong yang terlihat menangis.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini. Dan oh, kau bisa memasak ?" Tanya Mrs Jung pada Jaejoong.

"Se-sedikit.." Ujar Jaejoong terbata, kemudian menatap bola mata milik yang memandangnya angkuh dan tidak bersahabat. Mrs Jung kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"itu bagus, pembantu kami yang biasanya sedang berada di rumah sakit.. jadi tolong, bantu-bantulah sedikit.. Ah tentu saja, aku bisa selalu mempekerjakan orang lain. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang artis terkenal.. jika aku mempekerjakan orang lain, aku khawatir jika mereka menimbulkan gossip diluar.."

"Haah hawanya benar-benar panas , aku tadi langsung menuju kesini sewaktu menerima telepon dari Yunho.. aku sangat lelah, aku pergi ke kamarku.." Kata Mrs. Jung angkuh kemudian menaiki tangga meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Jaejoong.." Panggil Mrs Jung pada Jaejoong.

"N-ne" Ujar Jaejoong menahan isakan tangisnya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Bersihkan rambutmu yang berserakan di lantai.." Ujar Mrs Jung sembari menunjuk ke lantai dimana rambut Jaejoong berserakan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam tidak percaya dengan perlakuan eomma nya yang ditunjukkan padanya, sikapnya benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Ia selalu membayangkan mempunyai ibu yang lembut dan baik padanya. Tapi sebaliknya, ia malah diperlakukan dengan kejam. Bahkan dengan tega nya eomma nya sendiri menganggapnya sebagai pembantu. Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, ia membiarkan tangisannya semakin keras. Dan mirisnya lagi, Changmin, Yunho, dan Heechul tidak membelanya sama sekali. Mereka malah berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong, bahkan Heechul dengan teganya berkata.

"Wah, tidak bisa dipercaya.. ternyata eomma tahu bagaimana cara memotong rambut" Celetuk Heechul sarkatis sebelum menaiki tangga meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

.

"hiks..hiks… Nenek.. aku ingin pulang.. hiks..hiks.."

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Jaejoong saat ini berada di kamar barunya. Setelah kejadian pahit yang menimpanya tadi, Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai 3 rumah besar itu. Jaejoong kini sedang duduk di ranjang queen size nya sembari mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper besar miliknya. Namun kemudian aktivitasnya terhenti, ia menatap tumpukan baju-baju itu dengan tatapan tidak niat. Bibirnya sedaritadi tidak berhenti cemberut.

"Apakah aku harus tinggal disini mulai sekarang ?" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia sejenak melihat pemandangan di luar kamarnya melalui jendela, banyak sekali pohon-pohon diluar, juga terdapat taman disana.

"Nenek, aku ingin pulang… aku benci tempat ini.. mereka bukan keluargaku.." Ujar Jaejoong sendu sembari menatap pepohonan hijau dari jendela kamarnya.

Namun kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan suara derap kaki yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong kemudian menoleh ke belakang, dan sedikit terkejut karena pria tampan berkacamata hitam yang ia ketahui bernama Yunho, saat ini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Yunho terlihat membawa segelas susu hangat di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa botol whisky. Jaejoong bingung melihat Yunho yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Apa yang kau mau ?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dengan serius.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Yunho semakin mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin ketakutan dibuatnya, reflek ia memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Yunho yang saat ini berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Yah! Kau mau apa ?!" Tanya Jaejoong merasa panic atas sikap Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho malah semakin memajukan langkahnya. Jaejoong semakin terpojok, bahkan Jaejoong menabrak meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjangnya, Jaejoong semakin panic.

"Jangan mendekatiku ! Keluar dari kamarku ! Jangan datang kesini ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?! ini sudah tengah malam ! dan kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam !?" Rancau Jaejoong semakin panic. Jaejoong kemudian menaiki ranjangnya lalu mengambil selimut tebalnya, setelahnya ia melindungi dirinya dengan selimut tebal itu, ia menarik selimut tebal itu hingga sebatas dada nya, ia merasa takut sekarang, pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai merasuki otaknya. Namun pikiran buruknya berubah ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menaruh segelas susu yang ia bawa ke meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian duduk di ranjang Jaejoong, menatap tenang Jaejoong yang melindungi dirinya menggunakan selimut tebal berwarna putih itu.

"Minumlah satu gelas susu hangat, supaya kau bisa tidur nyenyak.." Ujar Yunho lembut pada Jaejoong. jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bingung, ia tidak menyangka Yunho ternyata bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Oh… te-terimakasih.." Jawab Jaejoong merasa gugup.

"Berapa umurmu ?" Tanya Yunho sembari memainkan ujung botol whisky yang dibawanya.

"U-umurku 18 tahun.." Ujar Jaejoong gugup lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho hanya menggumam menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong.

"Umurku 21 tahun.. itu berarti aku adalah kakakmu.." Ujar Yunho sembari menatap botol whisky yang dibawanya kemudian meneguk whisky itu. Jaejoong hanya melihat Yunho dengan pandangan bingung, ia kemudian melepas selimut tebalnya lalu duduk di samping Yunho yang saat ini tengah meneguk whisky.

"Kau pasti ingin meninggalkan keluarga ini sekarang, kan ? .. Semua orang di keluarga kami aneh.. yahh itu karena kami mempunyai seorang eomma yang gila.." Kata Yunho setelah meneguk whisky nya sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Yunho lalu menoleh kesamping kirinya, menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Yunho kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ketempat Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu ?" Tanya Yunho, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia mencoba untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !?" Jaejoong merasa ketakutan dengan perlakuan Yunho tiba-tiba, ia memberontak dalam pelukan paksa Yunho, lalu reflek Jaejoong menampar Yunho yang mencoba memeluknya, mengakibatkan kacamata hitam yang dipakai Yunho terhempas ke lantai kamar milik Jaejoong.

"Kau mabuk kan ?!" Ujar Jaejoong marah, ia merasa dilecehkan. Yunho yang baru saja ditampar oleh Jaejoong lalu menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah marah padanya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan kedua mata musangnya langsung tanpa terhalang oleh kacamata hitam. Jaejoong sedikit terperangah dengan kedua mata Yunho. Bukan karena bentuknya yang sipit seperti musang, tapi Jaejoong terperangah karena warna iris mata milik hyung barunya itu.

"Sakit. Lain kali ketika kau ingin menampar seseorang, bisakah kau mengatakannya dulu ?" Kata Yunho tenang, masih menatap Jaejoong serius.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar, bagaimanapun kau adalah adikku.." Lanjut Yunho.

"Ma- matamu berwarna biru…" Ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia terkesan dengan warna iris mata Yunho yang berwarna biru, ternyata dibalik kacamata hitam miliknya tersimpan kedua mata musang yang tajam dan warna iris mata yang indah. Yunho kemudian menggumam meng-iya kan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ayahku orang Amerika.. aku tidak suka orang-orang yang selalu melihat dan menatap mataku, jadi aku selalu memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupinya.." Kata Yunho lembut masih sambil menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah terpesona dengan warna iris matanya. Yunho lalu tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih dan rapi miliknya, kemudian tangan kiri nya yang bebas terangkat, membelai rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat manis dan imut dengan rambut pendekmu.." Ujar Yunho lembut, sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam Jaejoong yang kini terlihat pendek. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk malu menerima perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba lembut padanya, semburat-semburat pink saat ini tengah menghiasi pipi chubby nya.

"Tetaplah disini, Jaejoong-ah… Kau pasti belum pernah tinggal bersama keluargamu sebelumnya.. Tinggal bersama keluarga memang sulit pada awalnya.. tapi, tetaplah tersenyum, tidak peduli bagaimana wajahmu kau harus tetap tersenyum setiap hari.. " Ujar Yunho lembut sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menunduk malu, ia kemudian menghentikan elusannya pada kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah tampan Yunho, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho yang saat ini juga tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Yunho hyung.." Jawab Jaejoong sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya pada Yunho. Yunho kemudian mengangguk lalu cepat-cepat ia mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong yang saat ini terlihat lebih pendek. Jaejoong hanya tertawa bahagia menerima perlakuan Yunho, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena ternyata hyung nya sangat baik padanya.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di dapur, membuat sandwich untuk ketiga saudaranya dan juga untuk dirinya. Ia tengah menata daging dan telur dadar di atas roti tawar berbentuk kotak tersebut. Sementara di ruangan sebelahnya, yaitu ruangan makan, hanya ada Heechul disana, kedua anggota keluarganya yang lain sepertinya masih belum mau beranjak dari tidurnya. Jaejoong kemudian keluar dari dapur berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan membawa dua piring yang berisi sandwich buatannya. Saat ini wajah Jaejoong nampak ceria dan senyum tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya, tidak seperti kemarin. Nampaknya kata-kata Yunho semalam sangat berpengaruh terhadap pribadi Jaejoong sekarang ya.

"Heechul-noona, selamat pagi.." Sapa Jaejoong pada Heechul yang nampak sedang duduk melamun di ruang makan, kemudian Jaejoong meletakan piring yang berisi sandwich itu ke meja makan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yunho pun muncul. Wajahnya nampak dingin dan angkuh seperti biasanya. Ia masih terlihat memakai piyama abu-abu putih miliknya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kemudian langsung duduk di kursi meja makan tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong sedikitpun. Jaejoong kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Yunho yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho-hyung. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan.." Ujar Jaejoong nampak ceria di hadapan Yunho. Namun Yunho hanya menoleh sebentar pada Jaejoong lalu mengambil piring miliknya. Ia bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Jaejoong, berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya semalam. Ada apa ya dengannya ?

"Kau amnesia ya ? Kenapa kau tidak menjauh dari pandanganku ? Dasar muka chubby !" Bentak Yunho kasar pada Jaejoong yang daritadi tersenyum padanya.

Mendengar bentakan Yunho seperti itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam seketika, semangatnya memudar seketika ketika dibentak oleh Yunho seperti itu, ia juga merasa bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang berubah padanya, padahal semalam ia yang menyemangati dan menghiburnya, namun sekarang ia malah dengan kasar membentaknya. Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Heechul di ruang makan sambil membawa piringnya yang berisi sandwich yang Jaejoong masak, ia berencana untuk makan di kamarnya saja.

Heechul yang melihat ekspresi Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan minum teh hangatnya.

"Jaejoong-ah…" Panggil Heechul pada Jaejoong yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap Heechul yang saat ini menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"N-ne Heechul-noona.." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ketika Yunho mabuk, ia akan bersikap lembut pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi ia akan melupakannya setelah ia bangun tidur.." Jelas Heechul santai, sepertinya ia mengerti situasi yang dialami oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian menggeser kursi yang ada di depannya, lalu duduk di kursi tersebut. Ia memandang Heechul, merasa tidak percaya ternyata Heechul tahu dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Ja-jadi kata-kata yang diucapkannya kemarin…" Ucap Jaejoong hati-hati sambil menatap Heechul yang kini sedang menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Tidak ada artinya, Orang mabuk tidak akan mengingat apa yang ia ucap !" Sela Changmin, ia berbicara langsung didekat telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Changmin, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Changmin. Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian dengan santainya duduk di kursi meja makan, ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanan Jaejoong. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Changmin mengambil garpu dan sendok makannya. Namun kemudian Changmin memandang sebal ke piring makannya.

"Hey, kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku butuh 2 porsi untuk sarapan ?" Ucap Changmin tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil piring Jaejoong yang berisi sandwich sama seperti isi piringnya, lalu menumpahkan sandwich milik Jaejoong ke piring miliknya. Setelahnya ia mengembalikan piring Jaejoong yang kosong.

Jaejoong menatap sendu piring kosong miliknya, matanya kini memerah menahan tangis yang akan keluar.

"Hey, tolong ambilkan aku secangkir teh hangat lagi." Perintah Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"Aku butuh 2 telur goreng lagi, apakah ini masih makanan manusia ?" Ujar Changmin sarkatis.

"Jika eomma melihat masakan yang kau buat, dia pasti akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah" Ujar Heechul dengan santai. Jaejoong hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan-ucapan kejam mereka berdua, ia masih memandang sendu piring kosong miliknya dan menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar.

'Nenek, aku ingin pulang saja….' Kata Jaejoong dalam hati, ia merasa tidak betah tinggal dirumah ini. Sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang, Jaejoong diperlakukan layaknya seorang Cinderella, ia merasa di anak tirikan oleh eommanya, diperlakukan seperti seorang pembantu.

.

.

.

.

=o=

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, saat ini Jaejoong sudah memakai piyama tidurnya, ia berencana untuk tidur lebih awal karena ia tahu bahwa hari esok pasti akan lebih berat dari hari ini. Namun, seketika ia dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu pada pintu kamarnya. 'Apakah itu Yunho hyung ?' batin Jaejoong penasaran. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamarnya, sejenak mengintip siapa yang malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, kenapa melihatku begitu ?" Ujar seseorang yang berada di luar kamar Jaejoong.

"He-Heechul noona.." Kata Jaejoong kemudian dengan cepat ia membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk Heechul. Heechul lalu dengan santainya masuk ke kamar Jaejoong yang bernuansa soft blue itu.

"Ada apa noona ?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran pada Heechul yang sekarang sedang duduk di ranjang milik Jaejoong.

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku sesuatu.." Perintah Heechul pada Jaejoong, yang kemudian langsung diiyakan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Heechul sedang berada di dapur. Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk mi instan yang dimasaknya untuk Noona nya, sedangkan Heechul menunggui Jaejoong yang sedang memasak mi instan untuknya.

"Heechul noona.." Panggil Jaejoong pada Heechul yang saat ini tengah melihatnya memasak mi.

"Hmm.." Jawab Heechul dengan gumaman, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Noona, apakah kalian bertiga tumbuh bersama ?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati sambil mengaduk-aduk mi instan yang sedang dimasaknya. Heechul kemudian tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kami tidak tumbuh bersama. Jadi, ketika kau datang kemari kami tidak terlalu terkejut… " Kata Heechul pada Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya, rumah ini adalah rumah penampungan untuk kami.. dengan sikap eomma yang sedikit gila, sangat sulit baginya untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya.. rata-rata pernikahannya tdak berlangsung lama, mungkin hanya sekitar satu tahun atau kurang dari itu…" Lanjut Heechul pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam menanggapi cerita Heechul, ia masih menunggu Heechul untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kebanyakan orang tua berharap untuk mempunyai anak. Namun ketika adanya perpisahan, lalu menikah lagi.. tentu akan menjadi masalah. Ketika menikah lagi, mempunyai anak dari suami sebelumnya tentu saja menjadi beban… "

"Jadi, pada akhirnya satu-satunya solusi adalah menempatkan anak-anaknya di rumah ini…" Cerita Heechul panjang lebar. Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah Heechul yang ada disampingnya, ia sedikit merasa sedih dengan nasib ketiga saudaranya.

"Itu pasti menyedihkan untuk kalian.." Ujar Jaejoong tulus, sambil menatap Heechul yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Heechul hanya terkekeh menanggapi pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Aku berusia 7 tahun saat aku pindah kesini, lalu setelah itu Yunho juga datang, karena ayahnya akan menikah lagi.. dan Changmin sudah berumur 14 tahun saat pertama kali ia datang kemari.. Pertama kali Changmin datang kemari, ia mengabaikan semua orang termasuk aku dan Yunho." Kata Heechul panjang lebar menanggapi pernyataan Jaejoong. Heechul kemudian mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan mi instan yang baru saja selesai dimasak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup ceritanya.. selamat malam Jaejoong-ah.." Ujar Heechul pada Jaejoong sambil membawa mangkuk mi instan, lalu kemudian Heechul mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang chubby sebelum pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah tersenyum senang karena ternyata Noona cantiknya bisa bersikap baik padanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong saat ini tengah tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk selimutnya yang berwarna soft blue tersebut. Namun kemudian seseorang membuka pelan pintu kamar milik Jaejoong, orang itu kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang milik Jaejoong. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Hyung nya, Yunho. Yunho yang saat ini memakai piyama abu-abu bermotif kotak-kotak miliknya, namun kancing bajunya terlepas semua.

"Jaejoong-ah, kancing piyamaku lepas.. bisakah kau mengancingkan piyamaku.. ? " Perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah tidur membelakanginya. Yunho sedikit sebal karena Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat, memegang pundak Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah tidur membelakanginya, ia kemudian menarik pundak Jaejoong sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tertidur Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Tangan kanan Yunho yang bebas lalu terangkat kemudian membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah tertidur.

Yunho kemudian menghentikan elusannya pada kepala Jaejoong, kemudian ia berjalan ke sisi ranjang Jaejoong yang lain. Setelah itu memposisikan dirinya tidur di samping Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas, tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana menurut kalian ? Masih perlu dilanjut nggak ? Apa membosankan jangan-jangan :D hehehe tolong berikan komentar yah gimana chapter ini :D

Review kalian benar-benar membuat saya semangat melanjutkan fanfiction ini hehehe

Oke, Asroyedian undur diri dulu ! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya XDD

salam anak metal \m/


End file.
